i_want_itfandomcom-20200215-history
Price Tag (song)
Price Tag is a song from the TV series I Want It. It is performed by Ariana Grande and George Delanivias. Lyrics Okay Coconut man Moonhead And pea You ready? Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night When the sale comes first And the truth comes second Just stop for a minute and Smile Why is everybody so serious Acting so damn mysterious You got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good Time Everybody look to their left (yeah) Everybody look to their right (ha) Can you feel that (yeah) Well pay them with love tonight It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) Ch-Ching Ch-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) B-Bling B-Bling We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag (Okay) We need to take it back in time When music made us all unite And it wasn't low blows and video hoes Am I the only one getting... tired? Why is everybody so obsessed Money can't buy us happiness If we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feelin' All right Everybody look to their left (yeah) Everybody look to their right (ha) Can you feel that (yeah) Well pay them with love tonight It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag (George) Yeah yeah Well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six strings and a half stack And you can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I Yes all I need are keys and guitars And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to mars Yes we leaving across these undefinable odds Its like this man, you can't put a price on life We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night So we ain't gon' stumble and fall never Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet So bring back the beat and then everyone sing It's not about It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) Ch-Ching Ch-Ching Aint about the (yeah) B-Bling B-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (ha) Ch-Ching Ch-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Yeah yeah, oo-oooh Forget about the price tag